


drowsy and sleep-warm

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Series: TWD Requests [28]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, soft boyfriends tbh, they're just hella soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: It was a slow thing, Jesus waking up.Prompt: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair.





	

It was a slow thing, Jesus waking up. The sun streaked over his abdomen from the window and warmed his already sleep-warm skin, the sensation easing a smile onto his lips, and the stagnant morning air felt like a caress – soft, inviting, comforting in its stillness.

He blinked once, twice, three times, countless more until he saw more than the dust particles mere inches from his face, until he could focus on the patterns in the ceiling’s drywall without his sight going fuzzy after a split second and his eyes threatened to drift shut again.

He yawned as he made to sit up, but something kept him down and he finally turned his head over to look beside him and he froze.

Because it wasn’t _just_ the sun that rested across his stomach, it seemed.

He smiled, though, at Daryl, at the way he slept on his stomach but kept one arm slung over Jesus like he couldn’t stand to be apart even asleep, even if he wanted to. It made his chest swell to see Daryl’s face so calm as he slept, the lines smooth between his brows and eyes relaxed, his mouth open as soft snores filled the room.

(Part of Jesus wondered how he didn’t catch that when he first woke up, but he wasn’t complaining about it.)

Jesus melted at the sight, and his fingers, still clumsy in his drowsy state, dragged perhaps too harshly across his forehead and through his hair, but Daryl didn’t stir, didn’t react at all except to angle his head into Jesus’s hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS ABSOLUTELY INSPIRED BY TUMBLR USER [@abloodneed](http://abloodneed.tumblr.com). SOFT BOYFRIENDS, CUDDLING, SMILING, BEING SOFT AND IN LOVE. but that's for the shadowhunters fandom, not the twd fandom, and so :^)
> 
> my twd blog is [@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com) where i frequently cry about how much i love jesus


End file.
